Leonharted
by InhaledCorn
Summary: I am a traitor. I always was a traitor. I am a pawn... I am a slave. I am an animal with no will, bound to black armor and forced to bend to the will of another. But, today... that changes. (One-shot)


Running… Running…

That's all I know. I have to get away. Away from Chaos… Away from the Land of Discord…

Away from _him_.

"Free! Finally Free! Free at last!"

* * *

When I was first pulled here under his servitude, I didn't even know who I was, where I was, what I was… I said yes to him because he promised me I would be allowed to do as I pleased. I was brought here by him, but I did not need to serve him.

As I battled, my memories slowly returned… Cycles passed… Gosh, I don't know how many. They all began blurring together. The bodies of the slain Warriors of Cosmos… I don't even know how many I had eliminated in my servitude only for the Golden Dragon to heal their broken bodies and return them to the field of battle to do it all over again. And, when he couldn't heal one, Cosmos would replace him or her with another.

But, why did it have to be _him_?

I rushed out to the field of battle like I always had, only to see my brother among the newly recruited warriors… the same hollow look in his eyes of one who lost his memories in the process. He drew his weapons, though he knew not why. He pointed them at me, but there was no conviction in his actions. He only did what he was told, like a good soldier.

Cosmos… Truly the more wicked of the gods. Chaos looked the part, but Cosmos knew her soldiers were nothing more than sacrifices for the God of Discord. She told them lies of returning home if her soldiers could win the war.

Oh, if they only knew…

I could not bear the thought of fighting my brother. I fled the field of battle. I retreated to the safe haven of the land of Discord… or, so I thought.

While Chaos allowed us to do as we pleased, the other Warriors were none too pleased with my act of "cowardice".

_**THWACK!**_

Across the back… once… twice… thrice… I know not anymore. I could only hear the cracks echo in my mind as I recalled the days this first happened… The clown took too much pleasure in this. The sick bastard.

"Somebody's a **bad** _boy_…" he sneered. That make-up and fake, painted smile hid something truly sinister beneath.

I could not – _would_ not give into _him_ once again. I was free of the Dark Knight _he_ made me before. I refused to go back. I would not give the clown the satisfaction of a quip, an insult, or any hint of emotion. Other than the winces of pain, I remained as stone-face as I could.

I refused to break.

I could tell the clown's patience was running thin. He had nearly blown up many of our fellow Chaos Warriors in his building rage, screaming about hate in his magic-induced madness. He had begged _him_ to just destroy me now and be done with it.

But, then, she walked in.

Their perfect puppet. She speaks not a word. Her eyes are hollow and empty, devoid of any sort of will, dragged here under the request of the harlequin. Such a pure and frail looking girl…

But, she held such power…

That _monster_ walked up to me, rubbing his staff across my cheek. That would be the only time I would betray emotion. Just looking at _him_ makes my blood boil. I spat on his shoes.

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw his face twist in rage, even if just for an instant.

The next thing I knew was a sharp pain to the head, and darkness.

* * *

When I came to, my vision was blurry… everything hurt. I was on my knees, looking down. There was a dark helmet on the ground before me. I knew I had seen that before… But where? The fog that clouded my mind was only just beginning to lift.

… Now, I remember. That was the helmet _he_ made me wear… So long ago…

I picked up my battered and bloodied body… Nearly slumping back over as a pain shot up through my stomach. I lurched forward as I coughed, noticing blood ended up on my gloves. I was injured. Very injured. How did I get here? Last I remember, they were torturing me… trying to break me…

…

They didn't…

Oh, but they _did_.

They _broke_ me. They broke me by suppressing any will I might have had.

That was the last straw.

I have to get away.

* * *

Running… Running…

That's all I know. I have to get away. Away from Chaos… Away from the Land of Discord…

Away from _him_.

"Free! Finally Free! Free at last!"

I need to get to Cosmos's realm. I need to find my brother. I need to tell him everything. I need to give him the strength to keep going…

… But, my body… It won't make it.

The trail of blood follows me into the Gateway, pointing the way for the other Chaos Warriors to find me. At this point, I don't care. I have no energy left. Inside, I find the tall spires of the Crystal Tower waiting for me. I nearly slump against the pristine walls, using it to support my weight as my muscles fail on me, one by one.

"Firion…" I manage to breathe out. So much I want to say… so much I want to tell him… But, I don't think I ever will. "I'm sorry, my brother. It looks as though I won't be returning to Fynn… I never could find the redemption I was looking for…" My legs finally give way as I fall over in the green grass. The fresh scent of the blades fill my nose as darkness begins to overtake my eyes. I begin to remember Fynn… my home. How beautiful it is… How could I have done so many horrible things to it? It was my home…

"But…" My body… I could see black wisps of smoke escaping from my body. My body felt progressively colder and lighter as time wore on. "Remember… The most beautiful of roses… grow in the face of adversity…"

* * *

One cycle later, Firion, Laguna, and Squall would happen upon this very same Gateway and find a single rose.


End file.
